


Hopes and Fears

by 3cheers12years



Series: Parenthood (stuff pack!) [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Im broody dont @ me, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "She's so beautiful,"





	Hopes and Fears

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Dream Daddy: A Daddy Dating Simulator being released, I present to you: FEELINGS.

"She's so beautiful,"

Dan finds himself unable to speak above a whisper. He holds her ever so gently in his arms, pulling the blanket down a touch to see her little round face. His eyes well up and he swallows hard as her bright blue eyes smile up at him and she gurgles. You lean against his bicep and peer at little baby Lily, smiling wide as Dan strokes her tiny dark hairs and over her chubby cheeks.

"Arin, Suzy, she's-..." Dan's voice cracks and he laughs at himself, "she's perfect. I'm so happy for you both. I'm so proud."

He can't take his eyes off of her. A tiny hand wraps around his finger and he nearly truly loses his composure. You slide your hand into his back pocket and your thumb into his belt loop. You glance between Dan and the new proud parents. Suzy, as tired as she looks, is still absolutely stunning and Arin is glowing with pride.

"Arin has something to ask you," Suzy sings. Your eyebrow quirks and Dan rips his gaze from the wrinkly bundle of joy in his arms.

"Me?" He asks. You look between him and Arin.

"I want you to be her godfather." Arin states.

"That's not a question," Dan shoots back. You can practically feel the nerves vibrating through him.

"Okay, okay, _will_ you be Lily's godfather?" Arin humours him with a roll of his eyes.

Dan nods, gently, the lump in his throat hardening once again, "of course. I'd love that," 

His voice is gentle as he talks, almost the softest you've ever heard it. You always love seeing Dan around children, watching how good with them he is. He's a delight with his nephews, giving them constant attention when he's around them, playing games, asking and answering questions as well as snuggling with them as the evening unwinds and even reading them bedtime stories. You always love walking past their room to the guest room at Dana's and hearing the voices he puts on for each character.

He's quiet after the goodbyes. He kisses Suzy on the forehead and tells her he's proud of her and pulls Arin into a firm hug, rubbing the center of his back and giving a strong squeeze before pulling away and kissing him sloppily on the cheek. Arin laughs a soft, "c'mon, man," and Dan giggles as he steps away. You kiss Suzy and Arin on the cheek and follow Dan's lead out of the ward, waving behind you.

He's quiet as you navigate your way out of the hospital, as you climb into the car, as you drive home. You glance over to him briefly, seeing how he just stares out the window, watching the street. You reach from the wheel to his hand, taking it in your own and bringing it to your lips. He looks at you sidelong, smiling softly and tells you he loves you. You return it with a squeeze of his hand.

He spends the next few days in a daze. Lost in his thoughts, drowning in them. It doesn't concern you all too much, as Dan often finds himself in his own head. He reassures you when you ask if he's okay, kissing you sweetly and telling you that he's "fine, gorgeous. But thank you for your concern."

It's when your both lying in bed, his right arm around your shoulders as you settle into his chest, left holding his book steady that he sweeps the floor from under you. 

Your eyes are closed and you listen to the steady of his breathing. His hand leaves your body and pats around for his bookmark, making you crack an eyelid and see that he's not yet finished his chapter.

"Baby, can we talk?" He asks, carefully as he places his bookmark between the pages and closes the novel. You open both of your eyes and gaze up at him, brow furrowed and hand gently placed in the middle of his chest.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" 

He shakes his head slightly as he places his book aside. He rubs his eyes under his glasses before taking your hand in his own. It makes you feel small, yet safe.

"No, not at all. I've just- I've been thinking about some stuff lately,"

You smile, "I've noticed."

He laughs, "yeah. I'm sorry. I've just- uhm-..."

You wait patiently, watching him think about his words. His face seems to fall, "I don't know how to word this correctly."

"Then just spit it out," you say, shifting your weight a little more so you can look at him properly.

"Okay. Well, uhm, so Arin and Suzy have just had a baby," uh oh, "and I don't know. Looking at that tiny little button nose and bright eyes and having you look over at her with your arm around me and- and seeing how happy they both looked, how proud they are- I-"

"You want a baby?" You interrupt him before his rambles take him too far down the emotional railroad he's currently on.

He takes a breath, "Well- in short- yes."

You nod slowly. You don't look him in the eye, you stare at your hand held in his and the way it thumbs over your knuckles. The engagement ring on your left hand suddenly feels heavy, despite the tiny band and delicate stones.

"I'm not- I'm not pressuring. I'm merely pitching the idea." He tells you, kissing your hair and you nod again, "Honey, can you say something?"

"Something."

"C'mon, sweetheart..." He tries. You slowly look up at him.

"You want a baby with me?" You ask.

He leans down to you and kisses you slowly, gently, with feeling, "Of course I do. I want you to be my best friend, my wife and the mother of my child."

You crinkle your nose, "that sounds weird,"

"I just-... We're not getting any younger, y'know? And I feel like now is the time. We're happy, we're stable-"

You hum in your throat. Your mind casts you back to the times you've babysat the nephews, sat on the sofa watching cartoons with them cuddled up beside you. To how he looked holding Lily as a newborn, how gentle his hands were as he held her and cooed at her. How his face lit up when Suzy asked if he wanted to hold her, her pride and joy.

You wanted that. You wanted to be able to give him that, the rush of warmth that fills you chokes you and your eyes brim with water. His large hand cups your face, thumb circling over your cheek, ever so gently brushing away the traitor of a tear that escaped.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just-"

You place your finger on his lips and he takes the hint. He kisses them gently and pulls you close into him, peppering you with fluttering kisses. You find yourselves lying there, cuddling in silence for a few minutes. He almost jumps when you clear your throat to speak.

"I want a family with you," you tell him, quietly, eyes locking with his and watching as they crinkle at the corners and light up.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I do."

"So... We can try?"

You smile, somewhat sheepishly, "yeah. We can try."

He kisses you, firmly, deeply, pushing your hair back and cupping the back of your head. Your hand rubs slow circles on his chest. You push at him gently and he comes away, eyes searching your face.

"Just one thing," you say, tone serious.

"Go ahead."

"I hope they don't have your thumbs."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Hopes and Fears by Will Young. Weird video, check it out. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U_qytr2We8
> 
> I'm super broody and I want a family but I don't want to be pregnant? Let me be a dad.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
